


She-Ra and the Lesbians of Power: Incorrect Quotes

by NightlyWolfy



Series: The Multi-Fandom Incorrect Quotes [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Goddamn it's a big cast, Other, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 141
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyWolfy/pseuds/NightlyWolfy
Summary: BITCH IT GETS GAY. NO QUOTES BELONG TO ME
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Adora & Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer/Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio & Scorpia (She-Ra), Frosta & Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The Multi-Fandom Incorrect Quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869388
Comments: 48
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

Catra: Why won't you put the star on the tree?

Bow: Because I have one right here.[hugs Glimmer]

Adora: And she's wearing galaxy colors.

Catra: As always.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer: The moon sure is beautiful tonight

Bow, wrapping an arm around her: Yeah, it is.

Adora: Should we tell them it's just a tortilla you threw at the window?

Catra: Shhhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

Catra: Man, I hate that you have to be dead now, it just feels like i'm talking to nobody

Adora: Who are you talking to?

Catra: Shadow Weaver


	4. Chapter 4

Interviewer: What's your favorite shape?

Entrapna: not the square, not the square. Good ol' triangle


	5. Chapter 5

Glimmer, to the squad: I keep having this headache, it's weird.

Catra:[walks into the room]

Glimmer: It's back!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle: Does anyone have a harpoon? We need a harpoon. Just one.

Scorpia: We're not a boat, silly.


	7. Chapter 7

Light Hope: I am not your granny—

[switches to an old lady voice]

Light Hope:—but, if you'd like me to use her voice, I will continue to do it


	8. Chapter 8

Bow: Did you sleep at ALL today?

Adora:[having a mental breakdown] I CAN'T!

Bow: Wow, okay, you really need to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Adora: My old girlfriend is here. She made us both eat poison an hour before she tried to stab me. I haven't seen her at all since then, so this'll be the first time.

Glimmer: Bro, are you okay?


	10. Chapter 10

Adora, at the grocery store: Don't do anything stupid while I go talk to the cashier—

Bow, Glimmer, Catra & literally everyone else:  
https://youtu.be/8cGQzoHSLxI


	11. Chapter 11

Sea Hawk: Okay, but here me out... if a pregnant woman goes for a swim, is she technically a human submarine?

One of the clones, lowering a sword: What?


	12. Chapter 12

Scorpia: It's dangerous to go alone at night, take this

Catra: You're just holding out your empty hand

Scorpia: Exactly


	13. Chapter 13

Glimmer: Stop making that face at me! I hate that face!

Catra: This is my face! I don't have a lot of faces! And, if you don't like looking at my face...

Catra, turning around: Then look at my ass!

Glimmer:

Glimmer: OH SO MATURE OF YOU, CATRA

Catra: I am!

Adora, in the corner:[silently crying]


	14. Chapter 14

Frosta:[screams at nothing]

Perfuma: Stop. Let me pray for you.

Perfuma, pressing her hands together: Heavenly Father—


	15. Chapter 15

[before Catra joins the Rebellion]

Perfuma: Putting 'uwu' at the end of your sentence makes it look cute and harmless.

Netossa, to Spinneralla: I love you uwu

Mermista: I got food uwu

Catra, to Adora: i'm gonna to murder you uwu

Adora: Please don't uwu

Catra: No promises uwu


	16. Chapter 16

Adora: ... Are you okay?

Catra, laying face down in a dirt road: I'm having me time.


	17. Chapter 17

Catra, playing duck, duck, goose: Duck

Catra, touches Scorpia's head: Duck

Catra, touches Adora's head: Fuck me

Catra, touches Hordak's head: Fucking bitch.

Catra: Duck, duck, duck...


	18. Chapter 18

Mermista: So, who do you like?

Glimmer: Bow

Mermista: No, who are you interested in?

Glimmer: Bow

Mermista: I mean romantically

Glimmer: Bow

Mermista: no I mean—

Glimmer: So do you want me to fuck him in front of you or what?


	19. Chapter 19

Catra:[realizes she's in love with Adora]

Catra: Who the fuck authorized this?!


	20. Chapter 20

Scorpia: If I were a gardener, I'd put our two-lips together.

Perfuma:[blushes]

Adora: Why aren't we like that?

Catra: If I were a gardener, you'd be my hoe

Adora: That's why


	21. Chapter 21

Spinneralla:[kisses Netossa]

Netossa: What is this?

Spinneralla: Uh... affection?

Netossa: Disgusting.

Netossa:

Netossa: Do it again.


	22. Chapter 22

[Adora sees Scorpia and Perfuma together]

Adora: Aww, they're cute. I would put them on a boat.

Glimmer: You mean you... ship them?


	23. Chapter 23

Adora, fondly: Catra sometimes talks in her sleep. It's adorable.

Catra, asleep next to her: Fight me motherfucker... square up.. I think the fuck not...


	24. Chapter 24

Glimmer: I love this picture of the Best Friend squad! We were so happy!

Adora: Where's Catra?

Glimmer: She wasn't apart of our squad yet. That's why were so happy.


	25. Chapter 25

[modern au]

Bow: Guys! This year, for Halloween we should dress up as something that doesn't exist! Y'know, like a theme!

Glimmer: I'm going to be a mermaid!

Adora: Imma be a unicorn

Catra: My will to live


	26. Chapter 26

Shadow Weaver: This picture is really disgusting! Do I really look like this in real life?[shows them the picture]

Adora: It's just really bad lighting

Lonnie: It's just not a good angle

Catra: No, yeah, you're really ugly.


	27. Chapter 27

Mermista: I hear a crazy sound

Mermista: Or is it just my heartbeat?


	28. Chapter 28

Kyle: You said I'd finally get a sticker!

Catra: No, I said you'd finally get a stick, you mutt.


	29. Chapter 29

Bow: I have an idea.

Entrapta: Really? What is it?

Bow: Let's leave!


	30. Chapter 30

Catra, to Adora: Take me into your FUCKING arms~

Adora: :')


	31. Chapter 31

Catra, who accidentally cut her finger: Shit!

Adora, pointing at Finn: Can you not swear in front of our child?

Catra:

Catra: F*ck, b*tch, sh—


	32. Chapter 32

Glimmer, writing a letter to Bow on Valentine's Day: To the most handsome man in the world—

Glimmer: Roses are red,[fire lit in her eyes] aND DON'T SAY NO!


	33. Chapter 33

Sea Hawk: Hi and welcome to my first vlog in which I try different hair products

Sea Hawk:[sprays hair spray into his mouth]

Sea Hawk: Well, right off the bat I can tell you it isn't good


	34. Chapter 34

Glimmer: Did you eat my powdered donuts?   
  
Frosta:[mouth full of donuts] no   
  
Glimmer: Then what's that white powder on you khaki pants?   
  
Frosta: It's cocaine.   
  
  
**I looked up what Frosta wears and tbh, I love her outfit.**


	35. Chapter 35

Bow: And now, a gay update with Catra

Catra: Getting gayer

Bow: Thank you Catra


	36. Chapter 36

Perfuma: Okay, i'll add onto your 'a' to make 'at'

Mermista: And i'll add onto your 'at' to make 'rat'

Netossa, smugly: And i'll add onto your 'rat' to make 'biostratigraphic'

Perfuma:[knocks over board and flips table]


	37. Chapter 37

Lonnie: Who's turn is it to give a pep talk?

Kyle: Catra

Catra: Fuck shit out there and don't die


	38. Chapter 38

Adora: *journaling* it’s day 183 of being stuck in the in the hideout. I’ve seen numerous different species, many of which I have never heard of before. Afters months of careful observation, I’ve finally decided that—

Netossa:[to the tune of Final Countdown] ITS A MENTAL BREAKDOWN

Frosta: *off key kazoo*

Adora:

Adora:—there is no intelligent life here


	39. Chapter 39

Glimmer: describe your ideal girlfriend

Adora: short, mostly angry, a great person tho—

Glimmer: you’re describing Catra, aren’t you?

Adora: …maybe

(meanwhile)

Bow: describe your ideal girlf—

Catra: Adora


	40. Chapter 40

Catra: I miss Adora...

Shadow Weaver: She literally JUST left to buy YOU food.

Catra, ignoring Shadow Weaver: Why did she leave me?

Shadow Weaver: You FUCKING asked her to go!


	41. Chapter 41

Bow: Okay, so what's the next ingredient?

Catra: Adora, 'cause she's a snack.

Glimmer:

Catra:

Bow:

Catra, quietly: ... two cups of flower


	42. Chapter 42

Adora: I don’t say this to many people so listen up.

Catra:[leans in] sing it, daddy

Adora:[leans back] you know fucking what, Catra—


	43. Chapter 43

Adora: Your lips? I kiss that. your body? I hug that. your smile? I adore that. my heart? you have that.

Catra: ... 

Adora: Please don't ruin this moment I rehearsed it in the mirror for weeks

Catra: Hotel? Trivago~

Adora: caTRA—


	44. Chapter 44

Catra:[through tears] Adora..

Catra: Adora, I’m lesbin

Catra: jesbian

Catra: lesiba

Catra:[sobbing] I like girls, Adora..

Adora, her girlfriend of two years:

Adora: it’s 4 am, Catra, can you please go the fuck to sleep already-

Emotional lesbians


	45. Chapter 45

Perfuma:[hugs Mermista]

Mermista: Personal space.


	46. Chapter 46

Mermista, talking about Glimmer: Not even gonna get into what's happening there

Entrapna, quietly: Just walkin' around in circles

Mermista, deadpanned: Or that.


	47. Chapter 47

Mermista:[says something, holding She-Ra's 'war table battle' figure]

Glimmer:[grabs her and teleports her to a village]

Glimmer:[takes the She-Ra figure]

Glimmer:[teleports back]

Mermista: ....

Mermista: Okay. Wow. Rude much?


	48. Chapter 48

Adora, to Catra: Hey, come here. It's time you officially meet everyone.

Catra, starting to walk forward: You sure—

Frosta, wearing Deal With It glasses:[punches Catra] MOVE BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY

Frosta: GET OUT THE WAY BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY


	49. Chapter 49

Glimmer, to Catra: Wow, you don't trust your princess? I am... shooketh.


	50. Chapter 50

Adora, via texting: Where are you?

Catra: Takin' a dump

Adora: Are you safe?

Catra: Ya....?


	51. Chapter 51

George, texting Bow: What did the ocean say to the other ocean?

Bow: What?

George: Nothing they just waved

Bow: Oh.

George: Do you sea what I did there?

Bow: No

George: I'm shore you did...

Bow: How do you have friends?

George: Don't be so much of a beach.


	52. Chapter 52

Catra: I live for two reasons

Catra: 1) I was born

Catra: 2) I haven't died yet


	53. Chapter 53

Scorpia: When I was a kid, my social network was called 'outside'


	54. Chapter 54

Double Trouble: There are two types of people in the world. 

Double Trouble: 1) People who understand and appreciate sarcasm. 

Double Trouble: and 2) Idiots.

I realized I haven't used DT in any of the quotes yet, so here.


	55. Chapter 55

Glimmer, to Bow & Adora: Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.


	56. Chapter 56

Goddamn it's so hard to keep up with this fandom. I go away from my screen for two and half days and new stories pop up on Adora/Catra. Like JESUS.

Perfuma: One time I saw Mermista around the school and she was looking particularly happy that day, so I went up to her and said,"Hey, Mermista, you look real happy today!"

Perfuma: Without missing a beat, she turned around and smiled while saying,"Thanks!"

Perfuma: "It's a facade!"


	57. Chapter 57

Scorpia: Why are you so small?

Frosta: I'm weighed down by all my sins

this is probably what they talked about when Frosta was on watch.


	58. Chapter 58

Catra: I got into a fight today with someone. They put me in a headlock and I didn't even try to fight back, because that's literally the closest thing I've had to a hug in seven years and I am so touched starved.

Adora, sipping her coffee: Good to know.


	59. Chapter 59

Catra: Excel in bed

Bow: We smell in bed

Glimmer: Where is the bed?

Entrapta: I love the bed

Glimmer: Who has the bed?

Catra: I want the bed

Glimmer & Bow: Who stole the bed?

Catra: I lost it twice

Entrapta: The bed is mine

Catra: The bed is nice.

Glimmer, Bow, Catra, & Entrapta: THE BED IS FOUR JEWS IN A ROOM BITCHIN'


	60. Chapter 60

Glimmer: Let's be something more than friends

Bow: What? Like best friends?

Glimmer: No, I mean something more than that.

Bow: ... mega best friends?


	61. Chapter 61

Adora, as Finn comes home: How was your first day at school?

Finn: I think I accidentally joined a cult..

Adora: So... not great?


	62. Chapter 62

Adora: What did you do?

Glimmer: Nothing

Catra, from her room: WHY IS THERE A SNAKE IN MY BED?!

Bow: Ignore that.


	63. Chapter 63

modern au pt. 1

Pilot: The light went on and so were gonna let the maintenance take a look.

ten minutes later,

Pilot: Okay, so we're all good, we can continue now.

two seconds later,

Pilot, coming on the mic: So... the light went back on...

Glimmer:[visibly triggered]


	64. Chapter 64

modern au pt 2

Perfuma, on a call with the Best Friend squad: And I had to wait like after seven groups of people to get my car.

Perfuma: And honestly, the credit goes to my morning meditation.

Perfuma: Even Netossa and the others were wondering how I stayed so calm.

Perfuma: And they didn't even give me the car I asked. Which, isn't surprising. I think I've only got the car I've asked once.


	65. Chapter 65

modern au pt. 3

Netossa, with the other princesses: And there were so many escalators.

Netossa, groaning: And of course, I didn't choose the right one.

Netossa: There weren't any escalators that were going to the floor I needed it to be.

Netossa: I was practically walking in circles


	66. Chapter 66

Adora: If the dressing is dirty, throw it away

Bow: No way. I'm not going to kink shame my salad dressing!

Adora: The dressing of bandages on Catra's head!

Bow: That makes more sense...


	67. Chapter 67

[If they were on the titanic,]

Glimmer, seeing Catra standing on the stairs: CATRA!

Catra: Hey.

Adora: Where were you? We've been looking for you.

Catra: I was with a horde soldier. I killed them. It was an accident.

Adora & Glimmer: 👁👄👁

Catra: Where's the others?

Glimmer: They got onto a lifeboat, we didn't want to leave without you.

Adora: We love you.

Catra: ...

Catra: They said your asses were to big, didn't they?

Adora & Glimmer: Yeah.


	68. Chapter 68

[if they were in Harry Potter]

Catra, facing a wall: What do we do now?

Glimmer: I think we like, have to run through it.

Adora: Run through it?

Glimmer: Yeah, I think Bow said somethin' bout it

Catra: I'm not doing that.

Glimmer: We're wizards now, cATRA. You have to believe the impossible. Only believe.

Catra: That makes no sense.

Glimmer:[runs at the wall]

Glimmer:[hits it and falls backwards]

Adora & Catra: ...

Catra: ... Amazing.


	69. Chapter 69

[If they were in Harry Potter pt 2]

Adora: Do a spell!

Catra, deadpanned expression: Aloha.

Adora: That's not a spell!

Catra, shrugging: I haven't studied.


	70. Chapter 70

Catra, in season 4: Do my friends hate me?

Catra: Or do I just need some sleep?


	71. Chapter 71

Glimmer, taking Adora to a restaurant for her first time: I'll have a salad, no nuts, please.

Waiter: Of course

Adora: It didn't say it had nuts

Glimmer: I'm allergic, so I tell them to be safe.

Adora: That makes sense

Waiter: And for you?

Adora: Steak, no bees, please.


	72. Chapter 72

Bow, texting the squad: What can make a man run away like this??

Netossa: It's not run, it's ran. Because it's past tents!

photo: https://images7.memedroid.com/images/UPLOADED960/5e5b3ffa5879d.jpeg


	73. Chapter 73

Netossa: It's not that you didn't return the jeans.

Netossa: It's that you stretched them out in your FAT FCKING ASSHOLE

Spinneralla:[slaps her]

Spinneralla, laughing: Sorry..


	74. Chapter 74

Catra, getting onto a plastic toy horse: Alright let's ride, Ale!

Catra:[starts hopping away]

Frosta, watching her go: Catra, that's for little kids, not for you—

Catra, glaring at her: Fuck off


	75. Chapter 75

[when the war battle figurines are left alone.,](let's pretend they all did have an actual figure)

Mermista's figure: Damn, Bow really did you wrong with that outfit girl

Bow's figure: Hoe, if you don't shut barbie crack house up, at least I ain't naked!

She-Ra's figure(she is actually clothed): ...[says something, I couldn't hear what the person said in the vid] 

Frosta's figure, hiding her face: Oop!

Bow, getting offended: YOUR PUSSY SMELLS LIKE MELTED PLASTIC, HOE

She-Ra, looking at him with disgust: OH! Oh!

Bow & She-Ra:[hitting each other]

Frosta, Mermista & Perfuma:[looking at each other] ...


	76. Chapter 76

[sort of an AU, where Catra and Glimmer are prisoners together??? idk]

Catra, talking about Horde Prime: . . . WON'T TELL HIM NOTHIN—

a clone: Shut up, kid! You're lucky I don't hit girls!

Catra: Me neither... but for you I'd make an acceptation! OOHHH!

Glimmer, joining her: OOOHHH!!

Clone: ENOUGH!


	77. Chapter 77

Catra, trying to comfort Glimmer: Oh, uh, hey, don't cry. 

Glimmer, sobbing: I'm such an idiot!

Catra: Oh, there, there. Please stop crying...

Glimmer: I miss my friends!

Catra, pulling her hands back: Oh, that's deeper than i'm willing to go.[turns around] Hello, anyo—


	78. Chapter 78

Catra: I will pepper in the fact that i'm broken inside.


	79. Chapter 79

[if they gave Adora advise,]

Glimmer, to Adora about Horde Prime: You must be decisive

Bow: Actively execute your duties.

Perfuma: Do whatever you need to do preserve the world.

Catra: End that motherfucker's life.


	80. Chapter 80

Adora: We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!

Catra: Nope. Don't remember it. Didn't happen.


	81. Chapter 81

Bow: Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey

Adora: But i'm a vegan

Bow: Wakey, wakey, vegetables and sadness.


	82. Chapter 82

Bow: Glimmer...

Glimmer: Yeah?

Bow: I got your love letter

Glimmer, lifting her head: Oh, you did?

Bow: Yeah, but...

Bow: What does "ashknjssfbjdf" mean?

OML! 100 kudos??!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Y'ALL ARE THE BEST.


	83. Chapter 83

Lonnie: Kyle is one of my best friends

Kyle:[screaming at a bird who won't stand still for him to draw]

Lonnie: I lied. I've never met this man before.


	84. Chapter 84

Sea Hawk: I like showing Mermista who's the boss in the house by holding a mirror in her face.


	85. Chapter 85

Queen Angella, looking at her dead body as a ghost: Huh

Queen Angella: I look good for a dead bitch

I know she's an immortal. But, like, I'd feel like this is somethin she'd say


	86. Chapter 86

Catra: So, how's the babysitting going?

Double Trouble: Finn wanted ice cream for breakfast and when I said no, they said I wasn't their friend anymore, so I made a compromise...

Catra: Which is?

DT: Finn's on their second bowl of ice cream and we are now best friends...


	87. Chapter 87

Adora:[loses Catra in a crowd]

Adora: ...

Adora, shouting: ADORA IS STRAIGHT!

Catra, pushing people through the crowd: BULLSHIT. I HAVE THE LETTERS!

Adora, to Glimmer & Bow: Found her.


	88. Chapter 88

Catra, to Glimmer, Adora, & Bow: You guys and I are so different, you know?

Catra: You guys got friendship, and me? I've got these fucking markers


	89. Chapter 89

not an incorrect quote, but, like, get this. Falsettos "Four Jews In A Room" song characters are replaced with Catra as Whizzer, Bow as Marvin, Adora as Trina, Glimmer as Jason, & Entrapta as Mendel. This is based off of season 5 when they're all on the ship(or Darla as everyone calls it).

Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_gvxE9e50U


	90. Chapter 90

Catra: Wait, it's moving...

Glimmer, Bow, & Entrapta: What is she saying?

Adora, through in Ouija board: S-T-O-P--Y-E-L-L-I-N-G--A-T--E-A-C-H--O-T-H-E-R-!


	91. Chapter 91

Glimmer: My boyfriend is to tall for me to kiss him, what do I do?

Adora: Punch him in the stomach, and when he doubles over, kiss him!

Mermista: Tackle him

Netossa: Dump him

Catra: Kick him in the shin!

Bow: No? Just ask me to lean down?


	92. Chapter 92

Adora: Did it hurt?

Catra: When I fell from Heaven, ye—

Adora: No, you fell of the roof ten minutes ago. I saw you. You weren't moving for seven minutes. Are you okay?


	93. Chapter 93

Netossa: Just try some light-flirting. Be subtle.

Adora: Light-flirting. Got it.

later,

Adora: Hey, Catra! Hive five!

Catra:[high fives Adora]

Adora:[interlaces their fingers together]

Catra: Wha—

Adora: I am madly in love with you.


	94. Chapter 94

Bow: Now, what you say when life disappoints you?

Catra:

Bow: What is it?

Catra: Called it.


	95. Chapter 95

Catra: Everyone, i'm hella gay.

Shadow Weaver: Shit, sorry. I forgot to act surprised, do it again.


	96. Chapter 96

Catra:[pushes past a crowd of people]

Catra:[jumps over a guard]

Catra:[pushes Perfuma away from Adora]

Catra, a rose in between her teeth: Hello there, Adora...

You can't tell me this didn't happen at the Princess Prom.


	97. Chapter 97

Sea Hawk: why aren't you texting me?

Mermista: I dropped my phone, i'll text you when I find it

Sea Hawk: ok

Sea Hawk: ...

Sea Hawk: have you found your phone yet?

Mermista: nope

Sea Hawk: ok


	98. Chapter 98

[gets a text in 3:00 in the morning]

Frosta: u up?

Mermista: nah i'm skydiving while eating cookies

Frosta: -_-


	99. Chapter 99

Spinnerella: Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

Netossa: No. But I hurt when I scraped my knee crawling up from Hell. I even have the scar.

Netossa:[pulls up pant leg and shows a scrape on her knee from where she it off a bar of a chair]

Spinnerella, somehow floating away: no thanks.....


	100. Chapter 100

Mermista: Hello?

Killer: I see you

Mermista: ...

Killer:

Mermista: Do I look good?


	101. Chapter 101

Catra: You have to learn to love yourself. 

Frosta: Aren't you the one that has a poster of your own face on the wall to throw darts at?

Catra: Well, this isn't about me, Frosty.


	102. Chapter 102

Perfuma: The prom is about to start, where's Frosta?

Netossa, sighing: She said she wanted to make a dramatic entrance...

Frosta, muffled: Some—

Frosta: BODY—

[door rattles]

Frosta: Ouch..

I think I used this for Avatar.... idk


	103. Chapter 103

Mermista: Hey

Sea Hawk: ✨💖✨✨💖

Mermista: How the fck did you say that out loud?


	104. Chapter 104

Glimmer: I only brought you here for moral support while I talk to my father, so don't say a word!

Bow: Okay.

Glimmer, turning to Micah: So, anyway—

Bow:[plays tuba]

Glimmer: We came here to—

Bow:[plays tuba louder]

Glimmer: We wanted to—

Bow:[starts playing Roxanne]

Glimmer:[visibly shaking]


	105. Chapter 105

Adora: Sorry, I can't go to the party, stress is bad for the baby.

DT:

Scorpia:

Mermista:

Perfuma:

Sea Hawk:

Frosta:

Spinnerella:

Entrapta:

Netossa:

Bow:

Catra, sweating nervously: 

Glimmer: Wha—what baby?

Adora: Me


	106. Chapter 106

Bow: Waddup, Lance? I want you to meet my b*tches!

Lance: Your what?

Glimmer:[sighs]

Glimmer, point to Catra, Adora and herself: Hello, we're his best friends.


	107. Chapter 107

Glimmer: What's wrong with Catra? she's been laying on the floor for 15 minutes.

Bow: She's just overwhelmed.

Glimmer: Why?

Bow: Adora giggled.


	108. Chapter 108

Glimmer, standing in front of Angella's room doorway while T-posing: Goodnight, parental figure.

Angella, not looking up from her papers: Goodnight, parasite.


	109. Chapter 109

Adora: Aww, Catra! You do care!

Catra, patching up Adora's favorite jacket: I'm doing this for my own mental peace.


	110. Chapter 110

Netossa: When I was 7 years old, I began to wonder whether I would still cry if I tried the "No tears shampoo"

Netossa: So, when I squinted it into my eyes. I went blind for a week. But, it was worth it.

Spinnerella: This is why I love you.


	111. Chapter 111

Glimmer: I still don't have a New Years resolution.

Perfuma: You could loose a few.

Mermista: Be less lazy

Catra: Don't be so much of a bitch—

Glimmer, shocked: oKAY, DAMN!


	112. Chapter 112

Bow, at a dinner with everyone: What are we eating tonight?

Sea Hawk, on the table: Tonight, i'm serving LOOKS!

Mermista, banging her fists on the table: WE HAVEN'T EATEN IN 3 DAYS!!!


	113. Chapter 113

*Jingle Bells starts playing*

Catra: Why are you playing Christmas music in November?

Glimmer: You are not welcome here—

Glimmer: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!


	114. Chapter 114

Adora: I'll give you three seconds to get your ASS out here.

Adora: One. Two—

Catra, in her room: This is my own private domicile, I will not be harassed!

Catra, flipping her off: B*TCH


	115. Chapter 115

Swift Wind: I want to do something! But, I need someone's help!

Mermista:[gets out a wheel of names and spins it, and lands on Glimmer's name]

Mermista, turning to Glimmer: It's your turn!

Glimmer: Damn it.


	116. Chapter 116

Catra: Hey, Adora. Am I straight?

Adora, not looking up from her phone: Not in the slightest

Catra: Uhm, Adora. I'm talking about my parking spot

Adora: Oh, in that case, your fine


	117. Chapter 117

Glimmer: Mom! I can't find my fish!

Angella: Oh sweetie, I think he ran away.

Glimmer:

Glimmer: hE'S A FISH, HOW'D HE RUN AWAY?


	118. Chapter 118

Scorpia: wHAT'S IN THE BAG?

Catra: DEEZ NUTZ

Scorpia: CLAAASIC!

Scorpia: YOU'RE FREE TO GO! HEH!

i like dead memes, ok?


	119. Chapter 119

Shadow Weaver: You have 24 hours

Adora: Why is it always 24 hours?

Shadow Weaver: because I said so

Adora: Can it be 16 hours?

Shadow Weaver: YOU WANT LESS TIME?

Adora: Yeah, I do!

Shadow Weaver: I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU BRO


	120. Chapter 120

Glimmer, singing quietly: As I came in through the window, the sound off—

Catra, annoyed: Shut the FUCK UP-AH!

Glimmer: Man, I was killing that—

Catra: Killing my EAR DRUMS!


	121. Chapter 121

Catra: When you hit your tiny toe against the doorpost, or against the closet. Your probably gonna say:

Catra: Ahh, F*CK!

Catra: Well, in the Bright Moon, we say:

Catra: Ahh, good!

Catra: Which actually means: Ahh, vagina!


	122. Chapter 122

Scorpia: Two cannibals are eating a clown

Scorpia: One asks,"Does this taste FUNNY to you?"

Entrapta & Perfuma:[wheeze]


	123. Chapter 123

Shadow Weaver, playing hide n seek with Catra & Adora: One, two, three, four five—Ready or not, i'm—

Catra:[is under the table right in front of Shadow Weaver]

Shadow Weaver:

Catra: 

Shadow Weaver: I CAN SEE YOU!

Catra:[jumps back, startled]


	124. Chapter 124

DT: OH.

DT: MY.

DT: GOD.

DT: BECKY.

DT: LOOK. AT—

Scorpia: DEEZ NUTZ

Entrapta: GODDEEE


	125. Chapter 125

Frosta: Mei feverit enimul iz prebeblei ei buffoon

Perfuma: You mean baboon?

Frosta: ITS A BUFFON WI LERND IT IN SEAINCE CLARSS


	126. Chapter 126

Sea Hawk: Ma'am, i'm afraid you have HIV

Mermista: Doc, are you positive?

Sea Hawk: No ma'am, you're positive

Mermista: DAAAHHH

Sea Hawk, joining her: DAAAHHH

Sea Hawk: Nah really your gonna die—


	127. Chapter 127

Angella: You've been in your room all day.

Glimmer:

Glimmer: No, earlier I went downstairs—

Angella: YOU'VE BEEN IN YOUR ROOM ALL DAY

Glimmer: ... Earlier—

Angella: DON'T TALK BACK


	128. Chapter 128

Shadow Weaver: YOU'RE TO BUSY PLAYIN'. WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Shadow Weaver: BUT WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS PLAY: WHAT DID YOU CLEAN?

Shadow Weaver: 'CAUSE AIN'T NOTHIN CLEAN IN HERE

Young Catra:


	129. Chapter 129

Adora: What's a deer's favorite ice cream shop??

Huntara: What?

Adora: DEERY QUEEN

Huntara & Adora:[laughs]

Huntara, deadpanned: GET OUT

Adora, leaving: Fine.


	130. Chapter 130

[Catra, to the Rebellion in season 5]:

Adora: Oh, come in! Introduce yourself!

Catra: My nhames Catra

Catra: Adora forhced me to come here.

Catra: Don't touch me

Catra: Don't talk to me

Catra: I don't like people!


	131. Chapter 131

Glimmer, about Bow: So, he won't talk to me.

Glimmer: Heh

Adora: Why are you looking up?

Glimmer: I NEED TO CRY BUT MY FOUNDATION WAS 48 DOLLARS


	132. Chapter 132

Bow: I'm the kinda guy to think things through

Glimmer: Since when? I saw you last night eat a marshmallow that was still on fire!


	133. Chapter 133

Mermista: I think i have depression

Glimmer: Eh, get over it.

Mermista, deadpanned: Extraordinary, your motivational words—

Mermista, louder: HAVE COMPLETELY F*CKED THE STATE OF MIND—


	134. Chapter 134

Adora: Hey, what did y'all get for number twelve?

Lonnie: I got 18!

Rogelio: I got 9.5

Kyle: I got Abraham Lincoln... for some reason i dunno—


	135. Chapter 135

Hordak: Don't say a word!

Catra: What? Are you gonna kill me?!

Hordak: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

Catra: I didn't say 'a word'!


	136. Chapter 136

At the Princess Prom 2.0

Netossa & Spinnerella: Where's Frosta?

Scorpia: I'll do you one better. Who is Frosta?

Frosta, emerging from the shadows: I'll do YOU one better. Why is Frosta?


	137. Chapter 137

Adora:[kisses Catra]

Frosta:[accidentally crunches on a cornchip]

Adora: Frosta! How long have you been standing there?

Frosta: An hour

Catra: An hour?!

Frosta: i have mastered the ability of standing so still, that I become invisible to the human eye.


	138. Chapter 138

Finn: I'm gonna say the s word

Finn: Shi—

Adora: WHAT THE FUCCCK DON'T SAY THAT

Catra: STOP FUCKING SWEARING


	139. Chapter 139

Netossa, texting the squad(except Sea Hawk & Mermista): Mermista just realized 30 mins before her curfew that she's an hour away from home, in the most dangerous part of the city. Alone, with the buses no longer running, she calls the police to take her home. I can't stop laughing.

Netossa, moments later: Update, the cop that came to pick her up was Sea Hawk, that guy that's been flirting with her, and now i'm no laughing anymore.

Netossa: UPDATE. SHE FUCKING HOOKED UP WITH SEA HAWK!


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check out my she-ra group-chat!

Shadow Weaver:[breathes]

Catra: Shut up. Literally, shut the fuck up. No one cares for what you have to say. Stop blinking. Stop breathing, just STOP.


	141. Chapter 141

Baby Catra: Mom, how are babies made?

Shadow Weaver: I don't know ask your mom.

Baby Catra, confused: But... you are my mom?

Shadow Weaver: YOU WERE ADOPTED

Baby Catra:[cries]

Shadow Weaver, walking away: _Yes._

_QUESTION AVERTED!_


End file.
